


Original Sin

by alexjanna91



Series: Storms in Hell (Antichrist!Winchesters) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-Slash, demon!John, hunter!Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smelled of sulfur, burned hot like fire, and stared at her with eyes white like milk. And God help her, but she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the beginning to my Storms in and Hell Arc of my Antichrist!Winchesters verse. This is how it all started.

Mary Campbell had dreams. Dreams of getting out. Out of her tiny little town, out of the family business, out of her family. Just out.

She had dreams of a husband and children and a safe life that wasn’t touched by the things that went bump in the night. Dreams of a happily ever after.

What she got wasn’t really what she’d wanted in many respects… and entirely what she wanted in others.

There had been signs. Crops dying, animals acting strange, the sickly rotten egg smell of sulfur in the air, freak accidents and missing towns folk, massive electrical storms. Whatever it was that was causing this was going to be a tough one, Mary could feel it.

She knew it in her bones, the bones she’d inherited from generations upon generations of hunters.

She also knew that from the moment she’d busted into that old run down bar guns blazing and holy water at the ready to see him standing over the bars owner’s dead body covered from head to toe in blood and stinking like the sulfur islands off the Japanese coast that she was completely and totally lost.

He had deep, beautiful blue eyes. Dark, thick, wavy hair. A breath catching charming grin and a body that made her want to get down on her knees and beg. Of course that was just his vessel.

When he shed the skin of humanity the sent of oil, leather, gun powder and sulfur floated after him like a shadow. His eyes turned terrifyingly milky white and the grass beneath his feet shriveled and died with his every step.

Mary let him go. He just grinned at her with those sapphire blue eyes and disappeared like so much mist in the night. Her knees were weak and her heart was pounding when the rest of her family finally caught up with her, but it was already over.

She knew it was already over.

*

He promised to give her everything she ever wanted. He promised so many pretty things when his hands were running hot and heavy over her sweaty skin, when his lips whispered sulfur scented words into her ear, when his body was moving over and against and inside hers.

Mary believed him. God help her, she believed every word out of his mouth even when his eyes turned white, even when she was licking the taste of spent matches from his mouth, even when crops continued to die and statues still wept blood when he passed.

Such pretty things he spoke to her as he spent himself in her body and she drank them in; drank him in with every breath she had.

Demons, she discovered, old demons the likes of which other demons feared to even speak of were capable of love.

He told her he loved her and she believed it. She believed it because he dogged her every step just on the periphery of her senses, because every sulfur scented breeze whispered teasing words into her ear, because even as she hunted him with her family, as she followed the trail of dying crops and mutilated bodies he just laughed and grinned and took her in his arms and made her forget the difference between the human and the supernatural.

*

It happened one day so suddenly. One second she was about to pour holy water over a scrape she’d received from a black dog and the next he had her wrist in a gentle, firm grip stilling her movements.

“No, my love.” He murmured, voice carrying to every single one of her stunned motionless family members. “You shouldn’t burn yourself when there is no need.”

Heart pounding and eyes wide with incomprehension, Mary just nodded numbly and let the flask of holy water fall forgotten to the floor.

“I don’t understand.” She breathed, the rest of the world seeming to fall away when she looked into his blue eyes.

They twinkled with amusement, tenderness. Things a demon had no business feeling.

“You don’t?” He returned. “You have not been listening to your body as closely as you should, sweetheart.” He chided gently releasing her wrist to settle his hand heavy and hot against her belly.

“What-?” She didn’t get a chance to finish because suddenly a wave of power and warmth flared up from the place his hand was pressed and she knew, like so many things having to do with him, she just knew what that feeling meant.

For weeks she’d been feeling it like a gentle hum in the back of her skull. She’d been unconsciously ignoring it for just as long.

But not any more. Now she knew what it meant, the many things it meant, and she couldn’t bring herself to care about the consequences it brought on the backs of its rewards.

She looked back up at him, dimly aware that her entire family now knew, knew that she was tainted, that she had given herself over to a demon willingly and with her eyes open, that she was forever lost to them, and beamed.

*

He smelled of sulfur, sweat, sex and the fresh dew on the grass around them. She pressed her face into his shoulder and inhaled as the last tendrils of her dream solidified in her mind the way that the convolution of dreams always did on the door step of waking.

Mary smiled as it filtered back to her. She’d dreamed of two young men, tall and strong and powerful with glowing eyes and earth shaking power. She’d dreamed about their love and their devotion and it left her feeling warm and content.

“What are you smiling at?” He whispered, voice sleep rough like it so rarely was.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she pressed the length of her naked body against him. “Just a dream I had. A good dream.” She whispered and pulled his face toward hers for a kiss.

He grinned into it and wrapped her tighter in his arms. “I should hope so. You and our child will never fall into a restless sleep while I’m here.”

She sighed contentedly and fairly glowed in pleasure as he pressed a possessive hand to her belly. Then a thought occurred to her and she frowned.

“I- I don’t even know your name.” She said, feeling suddenly adrift. Months she’d been reveling in his touch, coming apart as he moved inside her, laughing at his jokes, kissing his soft mouth and she’d never thought to ask his name.

He just laughed, a warm, rich, loving laugh and she relaxed. She was getting her love and her children and her safety and her happily ever after. If she had to give up her escape from the supernatural just to hear her demon’s laughter then she could live with that.

He quieted into a chuckle and rolled her onto her back as he slipped inside her smoothly, sweetly. “John.” He murmured into Mary’s open gasping mouth as she stared up at him with awe and love in her hazel eyes. “My name is John.”

*

End.


End file.
